Takaya Fukuide
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who created Reionics Mercenary Operations in an attempt to rival the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. Appearance Reality Takaya's work outfit is a simple black blazer, black slacks, a dark orange dress shirt, and a black tie with red claw patterns. His casual outfit swaps the slacks for jeans, the dress shirt for an orange t-shirt, and gets rid of the tie. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black combat trousers; leather boots with a series of belts wrapped around them; an orange shirt with red claw designs; black leather gloves with armor attached to the knuckles and fingers and white bandages underneath, starting from the palm and running halfway up his forearms; an armored vest with the same red claws as the shirt beneath it; a utility belt that connect to a pair of thigh holsters with pouches for coolant cartridges; and a black biker jacket. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a white, mechanical armor with various gold and green detailing. Unlike most Valvrave armors, Takaya's is heavily modified to accommodate for his unique fighting style. His forearms are lightly armored, exposing the Rave Emitter heat sinks installed in each arm. His hands are ended in clawed digits, with minor white armor plating on them. The shoulders feature angular, bladed armor in white with intricate gold patterns and green detailing. The chest armor is similar to a default Valvrave armor, featuring white coloration and an intricate gold line bisecting the armor. The leg armor is much more sleek and blade-like, exposing the leg-mounted Rave Emitters and even adding extra Emitters hidden in the armor; the plates slide apart to reveal the extra Emitters when needed. His helmet features much more armor than other Valvraves, even hiding parts of the built-in visor system with armor and creating a more aggressive appearance. Personality Takaya is greedy and petty. He refuses to share the spotlight with anyone, and devotes inhuman amounts of time and focus to achieve any goal he has set in mind. His tactical prowess is nearly-unrivaled, and when combined with his creativity, makes him into an unpredictable individual. If anyone wrongs him, Takaya will try every possible method of enacting revenge on them. Grudges become blood feuds after long enough. Should he be left in a situation where he must work with an enemy to survive, he will find his own way out and leave the enemy to die a horrible death. When pushed beyond his limit, he will become rage incarnate, silently and brutally slaughtering any who get in his way and fighting with a monstrous vengeance. Background His real life is nothing noteworthy. He grew up in a privileged family, with most things handed to him on a silver platter; thus is one of many contributions to his greed and pettiness. When he was old enough to live on his own, he decided to become a bartender and leave his siblings to inherit the family business. He did, however, use his family's money to buy Hazard ReBurst and the Nexus-Drive before becoming a fully independent adult. He once applied to the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service, but was denied for his lack of skill at the time. This event led him to hone his in-game skill to a level that would surpass the group, eventually leading him to create his own mercenary group to rival their power. Many other Valvrave players decided to join out of spite for Nebula Oscillation, or simply out of interest. This was the birth of Reionics Mercenary Operations. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 2: Joushou * Occupation - Head of Reionics Mercenary Operations * Main Equipment: ** Rave Constructs ** REDACTED Takaya relies solely on generating weapon constructs, modifying his armor heavily to maximize on the 2nd Archetype's specialized aspect. With this, he can summon powerful sword constructs that can contend with any Valvrave-type sword. Each construct is strong enough to pass itself off as an actual weapon, meaning his sword constructs have the same level of durability as a sword of similar shape and design. He also uses this ability for projectiles, launching throwing knives or crystalline spikes of Rave Energy at his opponents with pinpoint accuracy and incredible strength. He can even shape the Rave Energy into scorching hot lasers from his hands, ranging from short little beams or massive rays of intense energy. Thanks to his strict training and incredible will, he's cemented himself as the head of his mercenary group with his terrifying skill and strength. Trivia * His name is derived from multiple Ultraman Villains. ** His given name, Takaya, is derived from his voice actor, who portrays Jugglus Juggler from Ultraman Orb. ** His surname is derived from Kei Fukuide from Ultraman Geed ** His screen name is derived from Ultraman Belial. * His armor is inspired by Valvrave Unit 2 from the anime Valvrave the Liberator. Category:Player Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 2 Player (HRB)